


I'm Never Too Busy for You

by trashonapaper



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF, IndyCar RPF
Genre: Cute surprise, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Honda Indy Toronto, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, New York City, New York Eprix, Surprises, Texting, it's so cute and i'm dead, just two cuties being adorable, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashonapaper/pseuds/trashonapaper
Summary: The past year has been hard for Stoffel. After he and his boyfriend Marcus both left Formula One to enter different racing series, they've been able to see each other less and less. The lack of affection has been getting to Stoffel, leaving him touch-starved and lonely, so he texts Marcus to get some comfort.





	I'm Never Too Busy for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groooovybaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groooovybaby/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for @grossppl!!! Happy birthday dear!!!  
> Also thank you so much for introducing me to this ship, I love both Stoff and Marcus and I never thought of them together! But it works out so well!!!

_ Are you busy? _

That was the first thing Stoffel sent when he woke up. He knew it was late for Marcus, but there was something on his mind, distracting him from his morning routine and the activities of the day ahead. After a few moments with no response, he decided he’d get on with his morning, though he made sure to keep his phone by him. When he heard that telltale  _ ding _ of an incoming text, he immediately jumped on his phone, opening it to read.

_ Not anymore, what is it? _

Stoffel could almost hear Marcus’s voice in his head as he read the message, relieved he was able to talk. He paused his routine long enough to text the Swede, lying on his bed with his phone held above him.

_ I miss you _

_ I miss you too _

_ Maybe we can see each other again soon _

_ I hope so _

_ It’s hard when you’re so far away _

He had been all around the world for the eprix, and even then he wasn’t done. He still had to go to New York to prepare for the last two races. Marcus had to stay in North America for Indycar and hadn’t had time to visit the Belgian in Monaco. Even if they were still on the same continent for a week, they still had to prepare for their own races. Marcus had to get ready for Toronto, so even then, there wouldn’t be any time to visit.

_ I know dear _

_ Do you want to call when I wake up? _

_ I’d rather snuggle with you under a blanket _

_ Or go out on a boat in the harbor _

_ Or get a few drinks together and laugh back home _

_ We can do that again after this weekend _

_ You can come to some of my races, and we can spend the end of autumn together _

_ You’re right _

_ Just one more weekend yeah? _

_ One more weekend _

_ It’ll be over before you know it _

_ I love you Marcus _

_ I love you too _

_ Have a good day _

_ Thank you _

_ Sleep well _

Discomfort and a need for touch still pulled at the back of Stoffel’s mind as he set his phone down, but he knew Marcus was right. This was the life they lived, traveling and being away from the ones they loved for long periods of time. It was a lonely life, but at least they understood what the other was going through. He’d be able to make it another weekend without being with Marcus in person, but at least he’d still get to hear his voice that afternoon. Snuggling up in a blanket and talking to his boyfriend should be enough to hold him over for the time being.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Stoffel was exhausted when he returned to his hotel Wednesday before the New York Eprix. He felt like he could sleep for a few days before Saturday and be perfectly content. However, as he slid the keycard out of the reader and opened the door, he knew something was a bit off. There was soft, calming music playing throughout the room and a subtle lighting around with little electric tealights. He noticed a vase of flowers sitting on the dresser that hadn’t been there when he left. Was someone playing a joke on him?

“Gary? Is this your doing?” he called into the room, obviously quite confused. The voice he heard in return was nothing of what he expected.

“Oh, Stoff, you’re back!”

The Belgian froze in place as soon as the voice reached his ears. Had that really been who he thought it was? His mind immediately awoke as he rushed to look around the corner at the bed. As soon as he did, his face broke into a bright smile as he rushed to greet the very welcome intruder.

“Marcus! I- How did you come here? I thought you had to prepare in Toronto,” he said, his voice a higher pitch from the joy he felt. His heart felt like it was weightless and floating in his chest as he hugged his Swede and buried his head in his shoulder. He immediately felt safe and comforted as he felt Marcus’s strong arms encircle him, and he leaned into the embrace.

“I do, but not until tomorrow. I wanted to make sure you could relax before your last races.” Stoffel could feel Marcus’s lips move on his scalp as he spoke. “I ran a bath for you, and we can go to dinner after.” The Belgian couldn’t help but wonder what he did to deserve such a caring and sweet boyfriend.

“If it’s alright, I’d rather stay here and snuggle up,” he decided, just loud enough for Marcus to hear. He could feel that smile Marcus wore so often for him; it wasn’t the usual, polite smile he often wore for the media and fans. No, it was soft and genuine and reserved only for the moments of true bliss.

“Of course. Go wash up first. You need it,” Marcus joked with a short yet full chuckle. Stoffel gently pushed his boyfriend as he stood up with his bright smile, giving Marcus a soft kiss before he went to the bathroom.

Long ago, Stoffel had come to the conclusion that he was the luckiest man in the world. Despite the lows of retirements in racing and the long, lonely days without his boyfriend or family, he knew with all his heart in that moment, in the arms of his dedicated boyfriend and watching whatever stupid sappy romance movie they found, that he was still the luckiest man alive.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Once again, happy birthday @grossppl!!!  
> This is my first fic in years, so let's see what people think of it!  
> Comments and kudos appreciated, though not required 💕  
> My tumblr is trashonapaper if you want to follow me there!  
> Hopefully I'll see you all soon!!!


End file.
